


Double the uso, double the fun

by Fanficlover84



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gentle Sex, Multi, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficlover84/pseuds/Fanficlover84
Relationships: Jey Uso/You, Jimmy Uso/You
Kudos: 4





	Double the uso, double the fun

This is awesome!! Somehow we got invited to a hotel party being thrown by Ember moon, EMBER FREAKING MOON! I'm so excited. Me, Alydia, Qyshawn, and Latrina are wearing our little black dresses with our heels. They have on stilettos and I'm wearing my knee high heel boots. The Heels in Heels are dressed to kill.  
We make it to Ember's room and there are a few stars in there with her Finn balor and Drew McIntyre are in the small kitchen, paige and Buddy Murphy are standing in the living room with the usos sitting on the couch. Latrina and Qyshawn are all over Finn and drew soon as we walk in and Alydia flirts with Buddy until ember calls her to help with her outfit. I go to sit on the other chair until the usos invite me to sit in between them. I thank them and sit down scrolling through NAAW. Hey! Chris Bey beat Rich Swann and is the new impact world heavyweight champion. I'm so proud!! Jabari just changed the cover photo. Uh oh! Jason just posted a video with his acoustic guitar. Gotta listen to that awesomeness later. 

I kinda zone out until Jey clears his throat, and I realize that I've been rudely ignoring them. "I'm sorry" I apologize to both. "No need." Jimmy says  
"What's your name?" Jey asks.  
I tell them and we talk for a few minutes. I learned that both are divorced now. I'm not sure when the conversation shifts but Jey asks "Have you ever been with a samoan?" My mouth gets suddenly dry as I shake my head no. "Would you like to be with one?" His voice barely a whisper while his hand cups my chin. "Or two?" Jimmy asks in a low gruff voice while his hands leave a trail of goosebumps on my arm. I open my mouth to respond when Ember and Alydia come out the room and we get ready to leave, except Latrina and Qyshawn who stays back with Finn and Drew 😏😏

The party is in full swing when we get there. Drinks, food and dancing. I get a drink and dance in a small circle in the middle of the crowd with paige, ember, Alydia, and Nia. Even in the crowd I feel both of their eyes on me. Watching my every move.  
I try to get them out my mind and keep dancing and drinking. I feel someone behind me, I look over my shoulder and it's ricochet. "Wanna dance?" He yells over the music and I nod. We dance for a few songs when I have to sit down and catch my breath. I tell him that I will be right back and before I leave he pecks me on the cheek and says "Don't be long." I make my way to a chair by the bathroom when I feel a hand grab my wrist and pull me into the bathroom and up against a hard body. Hands come around my waist as another set of hands are braced over my head. It's dimly light but I can clearly see a pissed off Jimmy uso. He suddenly grabs my chin and says through gritted teeth, "We don't appreciate you shaking your ass all on ricochet."  
"We are kinda territorial." Jey whispers behind me, kissing and sucking on my neck. I'm scared but can't suppress the moan that escapes my lips as Jey finds my weak spot. I feel Jey smile against my neck and kiss it again, making my knees weak. Jimmy puts a keycard in my hand. "Room 240. Get there," He pauses then presses a hard kiss to my lips then says "and hurry. Before we decide to take you here." He orders then both leave the bathroom. My heart is going a mile a minute. I finally leave the bathroom and run into Alydia "Where you been? Ricochet been looking for you. She asks. "In the bathroom, I'm gone head back to the room. Don't feel good." I lie. She nods and I leave to party and head to room 240. 

I slip into the room. Jey is scrolling on his phone Jimmy looking at me, like he was waiting for me. Jimmy gets up and stalks towards me and I feel the air leave the room and wetness leave my body. "Strip" Jimmy orders. I slowly unzip my dress and leave it in a pool on the floor. "Boots too" he says and I can see the dark lust swirling in his eyes. I look over at Jey, who is no longer in his phone but has the same lust in his eyes as his twin. I unzip my boots and step out of them. I'm in front of them in nothing but a lacy black thong now, He pushes me down on my knees and roughly shoves his hard member in my mouth. I choke but he doesn't stop. He holds my head as he thrusts mercilessly in and out my mouth. "Fuck I love this dirty mouth." He hisses in pleasure. Tears and saliva are running down my face. I try to push his hips back with my hands but he takes both and pin them above my head with one of his and continues to thrust hard in my mouth. " I'll stop when I come deep in your throat." He says. I have to ends this soon. So I lock my lips tightly around him. He hisses in pleasure. I tried to pull out but literally suck him back in, causing him to cuss and release in my mouth. I swallow and look up at him. Dark lust still there. "She made you tap quick uce." I hear Jey say with a smirk. I forgot he was here. Jimmy still breathing hard and ragged. "I didn't expect that."  
While Jimmy get himself together, Jey looks down at me and waits. He let's me control things. I slowly pull his pants and boxers down and being to slowly jerk him. I watch his eyes roll back. I then take him, all of him, in my mouth. I slowly jerk and suck him. He has one hand in the back of my head and the other on the wall with his head lulled back and moans. "Shit I bout to....." but he doesn't finish his sentence before I do the same thing I did to his twin to him. Causing him to convulse and he let's off in my mouth. "Who tapping quick now uce?" Jimmy says while chuckling. He then pulls me to my feet and push me on the bed. Jey then crawls up body while Jimmy hooks one finger in the lacy fabric and rips it off. One hand tangles in my hair, the other one rubbing over my wet opening. He then sticks one finger in. I moan as he moves it in and out while rubbing his thumb over my clit. I can feel my juices pooling around me. He then takes his finger out and puts it in his mouth. "Taste like honey." Jimmy wraps one hand around my neck and applies pressure which makes me wetter. Jimmy begins to pinch and rub my erect nipple while Jey has replaced his finger with his mouth. I can't make a noise because Jimmy still has me by the throat but I feel my orgasm beginning to overtake me. Jey starts to flick his tongue over my weeping core as Jimmy finally releases my neck so he can suck and bite my nipple causing me to scream out as I squirt my juices in Jey face, that he happily laps up. When I finally come down Jimmy looks down at me and says, "Sit up." I sit up and he sits behind me. "Lay back" I lay back and prepare myself for what about to happen. Slowly Jey invades me. I squeeze my eyes shut and clench Jimmy hands. "Open your eyes" Jimmy says  
"Stay with me love" Jey whispers. I do as they say and nod. Slowly Jey pulls out and enters again. I moan as my head lulls back. "So wet" he moans as he keeps up his slow pace. Jimmy frees one of his hands and begins to roll my nipple between his thumb and index finger. I feel my wall begin to clench and pull Jey deeper inside. "Faster" I moan. He starts pumping faster until I come apart. He thrusts one last time then pulls out and releases on my stomach. He puts his boxers on and gets a warm towel to clean me up and off. He looks at Jimmy, "your turn uce"  
"Turn over" he orders. I turn over and feel a hard slap on my ass. I hiss in pain. Earning me another slap. I moan into the sheets. Give me one more slap before pushing my hips up towards him. He invades me hard and quick. I cry out as he begins to thrust hard. Feels like he's rearranging my ovaries. "Fuck you so wet." He growls as he plows in and out of my soaking honey pot and slaps my ass. Hard. "Harder" I moan through clenched teeth. He takes one leg and props in on the bed as he continues to punish my opening. As I cum and begin to squeeze his member. "Fuck!" He cusses them pulls out shooting onto my back.  
I lay flat to tired to move. Jimmy clean me up then covers me up. I get a hard kiss from Jimmy and a gentle one from Jey.

I wake up the next morning sore and alone. I see a not on a nightstand. 'Enjoyed you last night, you better think about only us all day'

Jimmy and Jey.

I smirk as I walk into the bathroom to freshen up and try to sneak back into my room. As I clean the fog off the mirror after my shower and I see on my neck and I have a hickey on each side of my neck. Both in the shape of a J. I see another note on the sink. 'We mark our territory babygirl. See you tonight love'

Well I'm property of the usos now.


End file.
